Unlucky Wet Star
by antifairy
Summary: A revised version of a kinda old fic. Konata's living a happy life, the sweetest person she's ever known is in the same class with her. But what happens one day when she drinks too much tea? Konami, Omorashi, BDSM, Bondage.
1. Konata's Wacky Wet Morning

**Warning**: contains Omorashi.

A few hours into the night, Konata awoke in her bed to the signals of her bladder needing relief. She quickly jumped out of bed. "Wow, I really have to pee! It must have been all that tea I had before bed last night." She thought to herself. Konata walked quickly out of her room and around the corner to the bathroom that was lit by the moonlight coming in from the small window at the top of the room. "I really must remember to go to the bathroom before bed from now on." She thought to herself again as she pulled down her pajama pants and panties halfway down her legs, sat down on the seat and proceeded to urinate. "Huh?" Konata said as she quickly noticed a warm and wet feeling had begun to form under her bum and legs, as if she was wetting herself. She looked down at herself where she was sitting, though she could see that all of her urine going into the toilet water below.

It was only moments later that Konata awoken from what apparently was a dream state in her mind and her eyes slowly opened. She saw that she was no longer sitting on the toilet in her moonlit bathroom, but was now lying back in her bed in her bedroom. Konata let out a sigh of relief and rolled back over to go to sleep when she became conscious to a familiar sensation and noticed that she had the same warm and wet feeling from her dream between her legs and on the bed underneath her. "What? Why am I so wet?"She asked herself as she put her hand under where she was laying and quickly realized that her dream had partly became true. Fully conscious and awake now, she came to the fact that she had wet the bed and quietly gasped, immediately becoming mortified at what she had done.

Konata immediately hopped out of her saturated bed and ran to the bathroom as quickly as she did in her dream minutes before. "I can't believe I just wet the bed like a little girl!" She muttered as she pulled her pants down and sat on the toilet to finish peeing but only a small spurt came from her apparent empty bladder. She wiped herself and flushed the toilet then removed her wet clothing and pajama top and drew a warm bath to clean herself off. After she had finished her bath, Konata dried herself off and hurried back to her room to get dressed in dry clothes. She put on a pair of white cotton panties and a long, red night shirt that extended to her knees before looking over to her bed that had a large wet area where she had been laying. "I sure hope my dad doesn't find out about this." She thought to herself as she pulled off her wet sheets and set them into her laundry basket along with her wet clothes.

Konata picked up her dirty clothes basket and scurried off to the laundry room downstairs to start the washer, still a little embarrassed about her accident but glad that her father was still asleep and that she had a good chance of him forever being oblivious about the situation. Suddenly, Konata felt the signals from her bladder coming back; apparently it hadn't been completely emptied after all. It wasn't the normal 'first urge to pee' feeling that was easily manageable either; it quickly became an urgent need as if she had been holding it for hours. Konata dropped the basket and immediately pressed her legs together as tight as she could. "Shit! Not this again!" She thought to herself as the running water from the washer only made her need worse causing her to jam a hand between her legs to hold herself. Konata hobbled out of the laundry room and made her way towards the bathroom only to find her dad had just walked in and the door closing behind him, apparently to take a shower earlier than normal. "No! Dad! Wait!" She yelled out stopping dead in her tracks, still holding on to herself trying to keep her aching bladder from contracting its muscles but by then her dad had the shower running and was unable to hear her daughter's desperate cry.

Konata banged on the door as hard as she could while keeping her free hand between her legs to keep from leaking, but to no avail, her dad had his water proof radio going at full volume. Konata realized that she was not going to be able to hold on much longer to her bursting bladder and decided to try and find another solution to avoid having another accident. "Why does this have to happen to me?" She thought to herself as she waddled her way to the upstairs bathroom. "Oh god, I hope I can make it!" Konata muttered as she slowly tried to make her way up the stairs. As soon as she took her first step, her bladder gave way and released a small trickle of urine and made a damp spot in her panties and her shirt where Konata was desperately holding herself. "Oh shi-" She whispered as she stopped walking and leaned forward to stop the flow just barely with the aid of the tight grip both of her hands were making. She gained back control and attempted to continue making her way up each step but as she lifted each leg, she leaked more and more spurts from her bladder until she could no longer hold it back any longer regardless of what she did. "No..!" Konata whispered as her bladder fully relaxed and released its urine, soaking up her white panties and a large wet spot began expanding around her tightly clenched hands, trickled down her legs and soon dripped onto the carpeted stairs under her feet.

Her heart was beating at what felt like a 100mph as she again became mortified after wetting herself twice in the same hour. An embarrassed Konata let go of her tightly gripped hands as her bladder finished emptying for hopefully the last time. "I have to get this cleaned up before my dad sees it." She muttered and quickly walked to the kitchen to get some carpet cleaner and an old towel and back to the wet spot on the stairs. Thankfully, Konata's father was a man of long showers, but she took no chances and scrubbed the floor quickly until the spot was no longer there. She let out a sigh of relief then made her way back to the laundry room where she had left the washer door open. Konata stripped naked, dropped both of the wet articles of clothing into the washer and closed the door which started the washer. She then heard the downstairs bathroom's shower shut off and realized that her dad was about come out. A naked Konata then made a mad dash to her bedroom upstairs with the cleaning supplies, shut the door and proceeded to remove the wet stain on her mattress. "That was a close one!" she said as soon as the bathroom door opened and Konata's dad walked out.

"Konata?" Her father called out as he knocked on her door lightly which startled Konata and causing her to jump.

"Uh… just a minute dad!" she replied and knew that her dad must of heard her moving around.

Konata quickly put on yet another pair of panties and another long night shirt, blue this time before hiding the carpet cleaner and towel in her closet and opening her bedroom door.

"Konata? What are you doing up this early?" A curious dad asked her.

"Uh… I just couldn't sleep and decided to do some laundry before school." Konata replied, relieved that she just barely got away with this morning's charades.

"Oh… I see. Do you want me to make you a hot cup of tea?" Konata's dad asked.

Konata remembered that tea was one of the reasons for her accidents this morning.

"Uh… no thank you, I'm fine." Konata quickly replied

"Oh, well alright then." Her dad said before finally leaving to the kitchen to make him some breakfast.

Konata closed her door and let out a last, big sigh of relief.


	2. Konata's Day of Despair

"Konaaaaaaaaaaa!" was the first thing Konata heard that morning since her dad left her alone just a few hours before. "...unnghh..?" a still half asleep Konata muttered from her slightly parted lips before slowly opening her heavy eyelids and soon shut them tight to block out the morning rays from the sun coming though her bedroom window. Konata started to fall back asleep on her sheet less bed and grabbed one of her many pillows to lay on. Suddenly, there was a loud series of knocks upon her window, four to be exact.

"KONAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAKE UP, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!" a screaming girl just outside her window yelled. Konata immediately opened her no longer heavy eyelids and quickly sat up in her bed causing the pillow she was cuddling to fall on the floor below. "Huh? What?" said Konata, startled and much more awake now as she leaned over to her window and parted the blinds behind the curtains to see the purple haired girl standing outside with a impatient look on her face.

"Kona?! Get up! You slept in!" Kagami exclaimed, her voice muffled from the glass but still audible.

"Oh shit! I'll be out in a minute. Wait for me at the front!" Konata said as she let go of the blinds and jumped off of her bed.

"I must of fell asleep last night... I must have been more tired then I thought after..." Konata said to herself as the memories of her early morning charades passed through her mind. She decided to just try and forget about what happened and get to class before she was late. After lifting her night shirt off of her small body, she dropped it on the floor and quickly grabbed her uniform from her closet. Konata got dressed as fast as she could, ran downstairs with her backpack and poured herself a tall glass of tea. She drank it down in about a minute as some of it dripped onto the floor and her uniform but she didn't seem to care. After setting the glass in the sink, Konata ran out the front door to meet a impatiently waiting Kagami on the porch.

"Sorry Kagami, hehe. I must have slept in again."

"Don't worry about it, let's just get going. Before we're both late."

The two girls walked away from Konata's house and decided to take the quick route to school today. A route that Kagami had worked out was the shortest distance to school from her best friend's house as a result of many mornings like today where Konata accidentally slept in.

"So what's your excuse this time?" Kagami asked.

"Just had a rough night, I didn't get a lot of sleep."

"You really need to work on getting in bed sooner." Kagami said, though she knew Konata wouldn't listen. Konata didn't seem to pay any mind to what she said and changed the subject.

"Hey, you want to come with me to pick up the new Haruhi manga after school?" Konata asked, trying to steer the conversation away from this morning's horrible misfortune when she wet herself twice in one hour.

"Sure! There's some that I want to check out as well."

"Awesome!" Konata said before she started to feel the sensation of her bladder as it began to feel up. She remembered that she forgot to use the toilet before she left the house. The feeling soon subsided but she pulled out her phone and looked at the time to see if she was going to have time before class to make a quick pit-stop. A gloom look formed upon Konata's face as both girls were only a few blocks away from Ryoo High School.

"What is it, Kona?"

"Oh... nothing. I was just hoping that I had enough I had enough time to pee before class, but we don't."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Kona." Kagami said and Konata didn't reply but put her phone back in her bag. Her urge to urinate came back shortly before they arrived at school and a little bit more then before as she started to regret that large glass of tea this morning, but she was so thirsty when she had woken up and didn't bother to think that she was not going to get a bathroom break until after 1st period. Both girls walked into the building which was filled with students going into their classes. As they both headed towards class, Konata saw the bathrooms to her left as they walked by it and she was so tempted to deviate from Kagami to use the toilet but decided against it figuring Kagami would stop her anyways.

Konata thought that maybe she could ask to go to the toilet before class but remembered that her world history teacher Ms. Kuroi was still peeved at her from last night when she bailed on her during a boss battle in the MMORPG game that they both played, causing her to be killed and lose all of her experience that she had gained. Ms. Kuroi would never let Konata leave just because she forgot to use the toilet before school. She blew it off for now, and hoped for the best as she walked in the classroom with Kagami and they both took their usual seats next to each other near the middle of the room where Tsukasa and Miyuki were already sitting.

"Hi Kona-chan, Hi sis!." Tsukasa greeted them both and waved happily.

"Hey guys." Konata greeted back as she sat down in her seat.

"Just barely making to class in time as usual I see." Miyuki joked.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Konata smiled and laid her bag down on the floor.

Ms. Kuroi closed the door signaling that class was now beginning and the four girls sat forward in their chairs. "Good morning everyone, please get out your textbooks and begin reading from page 250." The blonde haired teacher said as she glared at Konata when her eyes past over her. Konata gave a sheepish grin until Ms. Kuroi looked away. Konata just planned to pretend to be reading while in reality she was going to day dream but as she bent down to pull out her textbook, her bladder's signals became stronger and her urine pressed to escape from her now full bladder. She quickly sat back up and gained back control over it and opened her textbook, pretending to read as planned.

Minutes passed by and Konata's urge increased causing her to squirm in her seat and,

eventually, cross her legs. She looked over to Kagami and the others who were so knee-deep in studying that none of them took notice to Konata's fidgeting. "I really wished I hadn't drank all that tea this morning, or forgot to use the bathroom before leaving." Konata thought to herself as minutes became an hour and her need to pee increased almost twice as much; she could no longer keep her thoughts on much of anything other then her now desperately aching bladder. Konata looked around again, all of the students were still busy with their work. She desperately wanted to slide a hand under her skirt to take the edge off her bursting bladder a little but she really didn't want to make a scene, especially in front of Ms. Kuroi who she was sure wouldn't let her get away without being teased after what she did to her last night. "Shit, I really have to go and it's only halfway through class now." She thought to herself as she bounced her legs in her seat, desperately keeping her bladder muscles from contracting themselves.

Kagami took her focus from reading to stretch and yawn then noticed Konata squirming and bouncing around.

"Kona..? What's wrong?" whispered the purpled haired girl.

Konata looked up to Kagami and gave her a strained look.

"I... really... gotta... go." A stressed Konata whispered, stumbling on each word as she held onto her full bladder for dear life.

"Oh... well... what are you going to do? Ms. Kuroi won't let you leave... she's still mad that you let her character die last night."

"I don't know..." Konata quickly responded under her breath.

Ms. Kuroi soon took notice to the girls chattering and walked over to them but only seemed to focus on Konata.

"Izumi! Stop talking and get back to work!" She sternly said causing Konata to jump in her seat and lose control of her bladder, accidentally letting a spurt of pee escape into her light purple cotton panties. Konata pulled back hard on her bladder to stem the flow just barely but had to put her hand between her legs to keep the rest of it from coming out.

"Y-yes ma'am." Konata said as her face went red from embarrassment. Thankfully, Ms. Kuroi hadn't noticed Konata's desperation just yet.

"Kona..." Kagami whispered when Ms. Kuroi was out of earshot. Konata didn't say anything but just looked at Kagami then back down at her textbook. Minutes dragged on very slowly and it was getting harder for her to control her bursting bladder even with her hand grabbing her crotch when Ms. Kuroi wasn't looking and her crossed legs that were frantically bouncing and squirming around to hold back her pee that was pressing against her bladder opening. Konata couldn't control it completely and every few seconds, she leaked more urine into her panties and eventually a wet spot grew on her skirt where she was desperately holding onto herself. "I.. I can't believe this." Konata thought to herself when she looked down at the damp spot on her skirt. She looked up to the clock on the wall in the front of the room; it read 9:30am which means there was about 25 minutes left in class. Kagami, noticing Konata was on the verge of wetting herself, leaned over to her after making sure Ms. Kuroi wasn't paying attention.

"Kona... just ask her if you can go..." she whispered. Konata knew she didn't have anything to lose, she wasn't going to make it until the end of class. She nodded towards Kagami and raised her hand in hopes that Ms. Kuroi would be somewhat sympathetic to her dire situation. Konata bounced and squirmed frantically in her seat while clutching her tight opening on top of her skirt. She waved her hand and Ms. Kuroi looked up from her desk at her, glared at her but answered her with an annoyed tone.

"What do you want, Izumi?" She asked impatiently.

"Can I... go to th-the toiler.. err toilet?" Konata stumbled over her words again as more tiny spurts of urine escaped her hold causing the wet spot on her skirt to grow. Ms. Kuroi, now looking at Konata and realizing that she desperately needed to pee, grinned and walked over to her.

"What's the matter? Gonna pee your panties?" She said to Konata.

"N-no. Course not." Konata responded, now holding herself with both hands as tightly as she could.

"Then you can wait." Ms. Kuroi smiled devilishly at Konata and walked back to her desk.

"B-but, I really... have.." Konata couldn't finish her sentence before she was no longer able to hold back the flood of pee that was now streaming out of her like a pipe had just busted.  
"No no no no!" Konata cried out as she completely flooded her panties and the front and back of her skirt. A puddle of urine pooled under Konata's bottom and dripped on the floor, forming another puddle under her seat. Tears welled up in her eyes as she noticed a lot of students were now gawking at her including Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki who all seemed to look more concerned about Konata more then anyone else. Konata's face went bright red as she peed for more then a minute and Ms. Kuroi, who was sitting at her desk and looking at Konata the whole time, smiled and started giggling.

"Looks like you couldn't hold it after all, huh Konata?" Ms. Kuroi said with a smile, feeling as if she got her revenge on Konata.

"I... I..." Was all Konata said before getting up from her wet seat and running out of class in tears to the bathroom where she tried to clean herself up as best as she could for the remainder of the class.

"Poor Kona..." Kagami muttered sympathetically.

"She must be mortified." Tsukasa whispered in agreement with her sister.

"I hope she'll be okay." Miyuki added as the three girls nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe I wet myself three times in one morning!" Konata cried to herself as she went into the nearest stale, pulled her skirt up and her panties down then sat on the toilet incase

she had to pee more soon. She sat crying softly, waiting for her bladder to decide what it was going to do. Surely enough, a few minutes later, the urge to pee came back and she relaxed her bladder muscles as a slow but steady stream of urine poured out from her opening and splashed into the toilet below for about 15 seconds before coming to a dripping halt. Konata let out a sigh of relief and wiped herself clean with toilet paper before flushing it with the urine. She pulled up her wet panties and let her skirt fall around her slender legs then went over to the sink to wash her hands and wipe her eyes. Konata heard the bell ring outside the bathroom, signaling the end of 1st period followed by the sound of students pouring out from the classrooms and crowding out in the hallways. She looked down at her skirt and saw the wet spot that had formed around her hands then an even bigger wet spot on the back of her skirt in the mirror. Both spots have now dried up mostly and were just darkened stains but it still looked quite obvious that she wet herself so she had to think of something, and quick. "My sweater... but it's in my bag, which I left it in the classroom." Konata remembered. "How can I go out of the bathroom looking like this?" Konata asked herself when the door to the bathroom opened. She immediately covered her wet spot with her hands before realizing who it was.

"Looking for this?" Kagami asked, holding up Konata's bag.

"Thank you Kagami, I'm sorry... for..."

"Don't apologize Kona, it happens to everyone sooner or later." Kagami interrupted.

"I guess so..." Konata replied as she pulled a dark blue sweater out of her bag and tied it around her waist to cover up her pee soaked skirt.

"I wet my bed this morning... then I wet myself again in the same hour. That's why I didn't get much sleep last night." Konata admitted to Kagami with an ashamed look on her face.

"Oh Kona... you just hadn't had a good day at all did you?" Kagami put her hand on Konata's shoulder.

"You could say that."

"Don't worry about it, Kona. Me and the other girls will always be here for you no matter what." Kagami said as she hugged Konata. A smile came to her face and she hugged back, feeling a lot better that she had the support of her friends.

"Thanks Kagami." A now cheerful Konata said as she pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Come on... let's get to our next class." Kagami said with a smile and both girls walked out and met up with Tsukasa and Miyuki.

* * *

******A/N: **If you're wondering why the nickname, it's because they're in the same class.


	3. Kagami's Desperation at the Anime Shop

At 3:00 pm, the final bell rang over the intercom system signaling the end of 6th period and everyone rose from their seats. As Kagami stood up, she grabbed her bag and followed behind the other students out of the room, her long purple hair locks swaying around her petite figure as she did. She had made plans with Konata to meet at Gamers, a local anime & manga shop in town, prior to school where Konata wanted to pick up the next novel in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya manga series. The school hallways were crowded with students determined to leave the building and go home for the weekend; the sound of their voices as they discussed with their friends echoed off of the tiled walls. Kagami waited until she was out of the building, away from the hoard of students and the sounds of their voices faded away into the distance before pulling out her phone from her bag. Her slender fingers cradled the light purple colored device as it lay in the palm of her hand and her thumbs pressed lightly over the direction buttons until the name "Kona-chan" was visible on the phone's screen then pressed the send button.

Ring ring... "Hiya Kagami!" an excited Konata said.

"Heya Kona, I'll meet you at Gamers in 45 minutes, I'm going home first to change clothes."

"Sure, see you then!" Konata said before hanging up her phone. Kagami placed her phone back in her bag and continued on her way.

Although the train station was only 10 minutes away from Ryoo High School, the weather on this paticular day was incredibly hot as she soon came to find out. The blazing sun's rays poured over Kagami's pale white face causing beads of sweat to populate on her forehead under her light purple bangs. She pulled a bottle of spring water out of the side pocket of her backpack, wiped away the drops of perspiration with the backside of her hand and consumed the full bottle of water in it's entirety in the duration of her homeward journey. Finally making it home, she dropped the empty plastic bottle in the trashcan and made her way upstairs to her room, where Kagami dropped her bag on the floor and closed the bedroom door. She stripped her clothes off down to her light blue colored panties, light purple cotton socks and a matching bra before pulling on a tight fitting pair of light colored jeans, and a loose fitting blue top that she pulled out from her dresser.

After slipping her shoes back on, Kagami was about to leave the house to meet Konata at Gamers but her venture was soon interrupted by a tingling sensation in her lower abdomen which meant that her bladder needed to be emptied. She glanced at the clock on her yellow painted wall and saw that had just enough time to use the toilet before going to meet Konata. As she walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway to the bathroom, she heard the sound of running water coming from inside. The running water increased Kagami's need a little bit, but still manageable for now. "Oh no... Matsuri must be in the shower..." Kagami thought to herself. Inori was out of town for the weekend with some of her collage friends on a road trip, Tsukasa was with Miyuki doing homework together and her parents were taking a cruise together leaving Matsuri in charge of Kagami and Tsukasa. "I guess I'll just use the downstairs bathroom in my parent's room. They won't notice." She thought to herself again. Her parents didn't like anyone in their bathroom other then themselves but Kagami wanted to use the toilet before leaving the house so she didn't have any distractions today.

Kagami scurried down the maple staircase and down the bottom floor hallway to the master bedroom where the other bathroom was. As she attempted to turn the door knob, she realized

that the door was locked which disappointed the purple haired girl because she knew that Matsuri took long showers and she didn't want to be late meeting Konata. "No! They must have locked it before they left the house... Dammit." Kagami mumbled under her breath. "I guess I'll just wait until I'm out with Konata..." She thought to herself, hoping it wouldn't become an issue later on. Not that she was worried about being unable to make it to a toilet in time, but she was always diligent about doing things when they needed to be done and not putting them off until later. As she walked away from her locked parent's door and her need to urinate remained present in her bladder, she couldn't help but be reminded of Konata's misfortune earlier that morning at school and how devastated she was about her accident. She decided to put this out of her mind until she could find a bathroom later, as the thoughts were causing her to have to pee more.

Kagami ran back upstairs and quickly ran into her room to grab her hand bag before running back downstairs and out the front door. The temperature outside was cooler then it had been after school, making the journey more pleasant for this trip. Each minute that passed by as she walked, she felt her bladder filling up with todays beverages more and the need increasing at the same rate. When she arrived at Gamers, she saw through the window that Konata was already inside browsing through the different mangas. She decided to greet her first before taking care of her business and walked up to Konata, who didn't notice Kagami until she was next to her. Kagami wasn't bursting quite just yet, but it was at the point now that it was a distraction rather then just a need.

"Oh, hiya Kagamin." the blue haired girl said as she put a manga novel back on the shelf, obviously not interested in reading it any further.

"Heya Kona, I'm just going to use the toilet really quick, will you look after my handbag?" She asked, holding her bag up to her and noticed that Konata had changed out of her uniform into a dark colored pair of jeans and a blue top.

"Oh, sure." She replied and took the bag from her. Konata didn't carry a handbag, she was a bit of a tomboy and didn't possess many feminine qualities. Rather then holding the hand bag by it's handle, she held the bag part itself.

"Thanks." Kagami said and scurried off to where the bathrooms were just around the corner and a few shelves down from where she was.

Upon reaching the unisex restroom, she couldn't help but notice a white paper sign plastered on the top part of the door but didn't bother to read it until she tried turning the door handle and realized it wouldn't budge just like the one to her parent's room at home. "What?! No..! Why locked?" She muttered out of earshot from everyone in the store before reading the sign taped to the door: 'OUT OF ORDER' it read. "Now what am I going to do?" Kagami asked herself, getting more worried that her bodily need would become an pressing issue. She walked back to Konata and hoped they could leave soon so she could find a bathroom to take care of her need, which had become more urgent. There were no other shops around Gamers that she could just walk to and use their restroom and Kagami was shy about showing her need to others, so she keep her bladder muscles closed tight and didn't mention anything to Konata or show any signs of her needing to pee. Konata was standing farther down the aisle then before Kagami left her and had two different manga novels in her hand, oblivious that Kagami had not used the restroom at all.

"It's so hard to decide on what manga I want." Konata said as she handed Kagami's handbag to her, not even looking up from the pair of books.

"I thought you were just getting the Haruhi one..." Kagami took her handbag and a disappointed look formed on her face knowing Konata was going to take longer to decide what she wanted.

"I was, then I saw these. Too bad I only have enough yen for one book." Konata said as she held up each book. Kagami looked at each, but her urge to pee was more urgent then before and kept her from paying much attention. She shifted her weight to one foot and pressed her legs together in order to subside the feeling some.

"Why don't you just buy the Haruhi manga, and come back for another one later?" Kagami suggested, hoping they could leave soon as her now full bladder pressed even more to contract it's gates. She shifted her weight to the other foot again and wanted to put a hand between her legs but didn't want to make herself look obvious to Konata.

"Hmm... I could do that. But I could buy these two for the price of one, they're on sale." Konata retorted as she put the two books she had in her hand back on the shelf and picked up another two that she had laid out prior to Kagami's return. She was still unaware of her near desperate need for a toilet.

"You've been waiting for the next Haruhi novel to come out for a while, Kona, but I should have expected you to have doubts when you saw other mangas that interested you." Kagami said jokingly. Konata hardly ever stuck with one plan and often went back on it, delaying the process only to end up going back to what she had initially planned to do.

"Maybe you're right... maybe I should just get the Haruhi one." Konata said, picking up the novel she had came here for and set the two books she had back on the shelf. It was by then that Konata had noticed Kagami squirming around where she was standing.

"Hey, Kagamin, are you alright? Why are you all fidgety?" asked the curious blue haired girl.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. So, you're getting Haruhi then?" Kagami replied, trying to change the subject away from her bursting bladder's need, which had gotten worse during the time that Konata was unable to make up her mind. She crossed a leg over the other and pretended to just look bored.

"Yeah, I guess... hey, I just noticed that you returned from the bathroom pretty fast. Was someone in there?"

"Uh... no. They were out of order... So I'll just wait until I'm at my house." Kagami replied, worried that Konata would notice her desperation.

"Oh. So that's why you're all squirmy..." Konata finally took notice to Kagami's situation and it made her think back to that morning at school and at home before. Kagami blushed a little when Konata had said that and knew she was needing to pee pretty badly. There was nothing more she could do now to hide her desperate need and she pushed a hand between her tightly crossed legs against her crotch.

"Yeah... pretty much."

"Well, I've made up my mind so let's go." Konata finally started walking towards the till to pay for her book and Kagami hobbled along behind her with her hand still jammed in her crotch. Her movements caused her bladder to leak urine from her tightly shut opening and made a damp spot in her panties. She grabbed herself tighter and bit her bottom lip lightly as she stopped at the front counter with Konata. The looks that the shop patrons gave Kagami made her blush more but she couldn't remove her hand from herself without completely flooding her jeans, even the store attendant at the till noticed that Kagami was bursting but rang up Konata's purchase.

"That'll be 826 yen." Konata pulled out a single 1000 yen bill from her pocket and handed it to him before looking behind to see Kagami bent over and holding herself between her crossed legs.

"You sure you're going to make it until you get home, Kagamin?" Konata asked, concerned for her best friends dignity. Kagami looked up to her blue haired companion and a stressed look formed in her dark violet colored eyes. A brighter blush expanded across her pale white cheeks, mortified that she looked so obviously bursting to everyone in the store and in front of Konata.

"I... I don't know." The embarrassed Kagami replied and couldn't help but release a small trickle of urine out of her tightly closed urethra, damping the crotch of her panties more. In an act of desperation, she jammed her other hand between her legs while holding her handbag with her index finger and thumb. She knew she wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer and worried that she was going to wet herself before she got to a toilet.

"Here's your change." The shop attendant said as he handed Konata a few coins and a bag containing her book. She grabbed the change, put it in her pocket and grabbed her bag then looked back to Kagami.

"Come on then, we'll hurry home." Konata said as both girls scuttled out of the shop and quickly started the venture back to Kagami's house. Her bladder couldn't take the quick movements and released a long stream of pee into Kagami's panties, then trickled down her legs causing a wet spot to form where she was tightly clutching herself. She grabbed tighter, but there was nothing more that could be done to stop the inevitable flood that was about to happen. Kagami could only make it about a block away from the store before stopping dead in her tracks, and doubled over as another two long spurts of urine escaped her hold before she could no longer hold it anymore. Konata stopped and looked back at her.

"Kagamin...?" Konata said as she begin to take notice to what was happening with Kagami.

"I... I can't hold it.." Kagami silently said in a high pitched tone as tears welled up in her eyes. Her bladder completely contracted it's walls and conceded to the jet stream of pee that was now rushing out of Kagami's tight opening like an unstoppable force and soaked up every inch of her jeans legs causing a wave of warmth to cascade between her legs and all the way down. She couldn't do anything but stand in one spot to let her pee flood her pants and pour out of the bottom, soaking her socks as it dripped into her shoes and forming a puddle around her feet. Kagami shut her eyes tight, holding back her tears as desperately as she tried to do with her pee, but that soon failed as well and her tears ran down her bright red face.

"Kagamin... I'm sorry..." A shocked Konata said as she watched the horrific event take place. She started to feel like it was her fault for taking so long at the shop.

"I... can't believe what I just did..." Kagami said, opening her eyes. Her embarrassment grew as she noticed the by passers staring at her in her wet jeans. There was no way she could hide her soaked jeans on the way back to her house.

"It's my fault, I took too long at the shop." Konata said as she regretted the said delay.

"No it's not Kona-chan... I should have said something, but I didn't." Kagami said, wishing now that she had asked Kona to hurry.

"But how am I going to walk home like this?" She added. Konata thought for a moment and an idea struck her.

"Come with me Kagamin." She replied as she took her by her now free hand and dragged her behind the nearest building to an ally way.

"Take your pants off." She blurted out without first explaining why and kicked her shoes off.

"...Excuse me?" Kagami shockingly responded.

"We're going to trade pants for the walk home, it'll be a tight fit for you but it's better then walking home in wet pants." Konata explained and began taking off her dark colored jeans in front of Kagami.

"Konata... are you sure about this?" She said but took her shoes off and agreed to take off her pants. She began pulling them off of her legs as they stuck to the sides causing the pants to turn inside out when she pulled them off.

"You helped me today at school, it's time for me to help you. We'll change back when we get to your house." Konata proudly said as both girls were now standing in their underwear. Konata grabbed a hold of Kagami's pee-soaked pants and handed her dry pants to her.

"Wow... I don't know what to say. Thank you Kona-chan." Kagami said as she began to feel a bit better and her tears now drying up. She took the dry pants and pulled them over her legs; it was definitely a tight squeeze but she pulled them up all the way and fastened them shut with a little effort. The wetness from her panties damped the dry jeans a little bit. A smile formed on her face as Konata pulled on Kagami's wet pants as she shivered from the cold liquid touching her bare skin and pulled her shoes back on.

"Don't mention it, Kagamin." Konata smiled back at her best friend and Kagami pulled her shoes back on as well. As both girls walked back out to the main street and made their way back home, Konata didn't seem to mind the passing people's stares but was glad to pay back her best friend.

Kagami walked into her house first with Konata tagging along behind her adorned with her friend's pee stained trousers. Each step that Kagami took in the tight pants, the material rubbed against her wet crotch in a way most unpleasant but it was still better than the humiliation of walking home in peed pants.

"Where's Tsukasa at? She's not still at Yuki-chan's house is she?" Konata asked when they walked into the living room. The house appeared to be empty except for Konata and Kagami as they both walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"She should be home soon, right now let's just get changed out of these-…" Kagami was cut off in mid-sentence as both girls reached the top of the stairs and a purple short-length haired girl exited from the upstairs bathroom. The younger Hiiragi sister looked at both of the girls with a confused look on her face.

"Kona-chan… sis…? What… maybe I shouldn't ask." Tsukasa said walking back to her bedroom.

Konata and Kagami looked at each other then scurried off to her bedroom, Konata shutting the door behind them.


	4. Desperation and Humiliation at Comiket

The crowded line of anime and manga fans stretched back for what seemed like a kilometer away from the building where ComiKet was taking place but moved at a steady pace into the center. It seemed as if the weather chose this specific day to be the hottest so far this summer, but I was certainly dressed for the occasion in a bright red tank top with a white strip across the chest, a pair of light colored khaki beach shorts and light brown sandals. Konata handed my sister and me a map of the convention layout, showing the location of all the different tables and pointed out which tables to visit first to get the most fun out of the day. I took another drink of my one liter bottle of water as the line moved forward into the building.

"Kona-chan, I'm afraid. What if I get lost in all these people?" I asked her as I looked around to the enormous swarm of otakus.

"Relax Tsukasa, just stick to the plan and you'll be fine." Konata said in a confident tone. She was dressed in a navy blue tank top and jean shorts. Konata had attended many anime conventions before but this was my first time and I was definitely not confident. I was so nervous about things like this.

"I'm not so sure, what if can't find my way around? Oh I'm so nervous." And I was; I guess you could say I preferred a quieter and less crowded place to have fun in, but I tried to keep optimistic.

"Don't worry sis, everything will be fine. We'll all meet up later for lunch so it's not like you'll be by yourself all day." Kagami said, trying to comfort me. She was adorned in an outfit similar to mine, but her tank top was a light purple instead of red and her hair was tied back in a bun.

"I suppose you're right, I shouldn't be so worried. It's just my first time being at a convention is all." I said, feeling a little better as I finished my bottle of water and held onto the empty container.

Time went by as we stood in line waiting to enter the center for what seemed like hours, but according to my cell phone time it was only one hour before we were standing right in front of the entrance. It was only a matter of minutes now, but I soon felt another feeling in my lower body other then anticipation. I had forgotten that all the water I drank would have caught up to me before long, but I now had a slight urge to pee. This was not necessarily a bad thing as I was about to enter the building and I could locate a bathroom before I began going around to the tables. Minutes later, we were inside and I discarded my bottle into a nearby trash bin. The convention center looked a lot bigger on the inside then it did on the outside just a few minutes before. The floor was covered in elegant dark blue carpet and the walls were painted white but covered with a plethora of large signs, posters and advertisements. The ceiling was no different and there were cardboard cutouts of various anime and manga characters strewn across the floor, some leaning against the pillars. We stopped next to a cutout of Haruhi Suzumiya before splitting up and my need to pee made itself more present in my bladder. I looked around for the nearest bathroom.

"Wow, this place is huge huh Tsukasa?" Kagami asked as she looked around the room.

"Huh? Oh, yeah it sure is, but I need to use the toilet first. Where are they?" I searched around the room but couldn't seem to find their location.

"There's one on each floor. I recommend going now before the lines get too long." Konata said, point in the direction of the first floor bathrooms.

"...too long?" I said under my breath nervously. I didn't have an urgent need yet but I was still worried that it would become a problem if they lines to the bathroom really were too long. I realized now that with the amount of people here, it was likely it would if I didn't make a trip as soon as possible.

"We'll meet back in the food court in two hours for lunch. Have fun, you guys!" Konata said before scurrying off and disappearing into the crowd.

"See you later sis!" Kagami said as she waved goodbye.I was soon left by myself, other than Ms. Suzumiya propped up against the pillar next to me and the hundreds of otakus around me. My bladder soon reminded me that I needed to pee and I began to make my way through the stampede towards the restrooms at the end of the center.

The amount of people here amazed me, I hadn't thought that this many people would attend an event like this but I quickly disregarded the thought as I needed to find a toilet before too many people lined up. I continued making my way to the back as my bladder filled up at a slow but steady rate. My hopes of a short queue were soon shattered to pieces when I made it to the restroom's line and saw the stretch of people from the door and all the way back, almost as long as the line to get in the center was. "Oh no… the line is already this long? Hopefully it won't take too long to get through." I hoped to myself as I moseyed to the back of the line and waited with everyone else. Sure enough and just my luck, the line moved as quickly as an intoxicated snail and thirty minutes later I was only barely a quarter of the way through the long queue. Not only that, but my urge to urinate increased twice as much in the process and had become a more pressing need then I was afraid of. It appeared that this line would take hours to get through, so I decided to try the other bathroom on the second floor as I waddled my way out of the queue and back towards the middle of the building where the stairs were located.

As I pushed my way through the crowds, I felt a stronger twinge in my lower abdomen each minute and I could only hope that the next bathroom would be more available then the previous. I finally arrived at the stairs and climbed each step carefully, avoiding putting too much pressure on my tightly shut bladder and losing control. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be as many people on the upper floor as on the bottom and I quickly became consumed with confidence that the line to the bathroom would the same way. The feeling soon faded away when I saw a long queue stretching from the upstairs bathroom and back even farther than the downstairs one. "No! This one's longer! ...I have no choice but to wait." I thought to myself, disappointed as I hobbled to the back of the line. There was nothing more I could do but stand in line and hold on as best as I could, which was more difficult than before because I was now having to hold myself between my legs like a little girl. I felt my face grow red with embarrassment as I was now obviously bursting to pee to anyone that looked my way.

I began panicking; this line was not moving any faster than the last one and I worried that I was going to wet myself soon. My need grew worse by the minute as I was desperately trying to wait in line. I eventually couldn't hold it all in anymore and felt a hot spurt of urine escape my tightly closed opening and soak up the crotch of my panties. "No, no, no! Ooh, I have to pee so badly! Please hurry!" I mumbled under my breath, just barely taking back control of my

bursting bladder as I crossed a leg over the other while standing in place. I looked up from my crotch after checking for wet spots to see how the queue was progressing; there were still a lot of people in front of me, so much that I had now lost all hope of making it to a toilet in time now. If only I had stayed in the line downstairs, I might have had a chance to use the toilet but I let my doubts get the best of me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I shut them tight to avoid seeing the stares from people around me when all of sudden, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Tsukasa…?" the voice said. I slowly opened my teary eyes and looked back while still holding myself. There stood a girl with purple hair tied back into a bun, bent over in place, holding herself between her legs with both hands just as I was. It was Kagami, who looked like she needed to pee as badly as I did.

"Sis..?" I stumbled on my response, unable to concentrate on anything other than keeping my aching bladder under control. I was so surprised to see my sister in a situation like this that I almost lost it all right there. Kagami looked at me, obviously noticing my horrible desperation with concerned look in her light violet eyes.

"Looks like we both…" Kagami cut herself off in mid-sentence, clamped harder with her hands, and crossed her legs tightly.

"Tsukasa… I'm not… I-I can't…" Kagami's eyes shut as a lone tear ran down her pale white face and she squatted down in front of me. I soon saw a wet spot grow between her legs on her crotch and soak up the entire area before pee dripped from the bottom of her shorts, soaking up the carpet below her. She sat all the way down and covered her face with her hands as she whimpered and sobbed into them, obviously mortified about wetting herself just now.

"Sis… it's okay." I whispered as I tried to cover her front up in an attempt to hide her from staring eyes. The line had moved forward a bit but I didn't move from my spot. Kagami stayed in her squatting position and people started to move around us to fill up the spot in front of us.

"I can't either…" I said to her in a sympathetic tone of voice. On that note, I felt my bladder completely relax its muscles and release the built up flood inside and soak into my khaki shorts. I looked down where I was still clenching myself through my clothes and watched as the area darkened with pee and filled my entire lower body with a wet and hot feeling. The spot continued to grow as did my humiliation until my shorts could no longer contain all of it and the urine began pouring down my legs. Kagami looked up from her slump and a look of shock came over her face as she stared at my dampened shorts.

"I'm sorry, sis…" She said as a concerned look flowed over the once shocked look. A puddle soon formed under my feet and combined with my sister's puddle as more people were now staring at the both of us. I was glad that my sister was with me during this time, otherwise I would be a lot more humiliated then I already was for wetting myself; if my sister weren't here with me, I probably would have ran away to hide my embarrassment from them. I reached down in front of me, wrapped my hands around my sister's arms then pulled her up and she slowly stood up to her feet. I smiled at her slightly and we both wiped our eyes free of the remaining tears.

"Don't worry about it sis… let's just try to get ourselves cleaned up as best as possible." I said to her as she returned a smile.

"Good idea…" she replied, still a bit shaken from her accident but seemed to be okay overall. Maybe she felt better since we both had one.

There was nothing we could do now but just wait in line together which, ironically, was a lot shorter then when I first tried to wait in it. Kagami's bottom was completely soaked, so she stood with her back facing me to hide most of both of our wet pants since the front of mine was mostly wet. The line moved surprisingly fast, and it wasn't long before we were both at the front; I looked back and the queue had refilled itself with more otakus. Some of them seemed to not notice stepping in the large soaked area that Kagami and I made, others did and made an effort to avoid it at all costs. Soon enough though, it was our turn to go in the bathroom; we took separate stalls and pulled down our wet shorts so we could finish peeing and try to clean ourselves the best we could. Not long after I sat down, a slow but steady stream of urine poured out of my opening and splashed into the toilet water below. I was soon joined by Kagami shortly after I started and we finished almost at the same time, through hers was longer since she started later then me. After the stream came to a slow drip, I wiped myself with tissue then proceeded to wipe down the inside of my thighs and my legs.

Flushing the toilet, I stood up and pulled my shorts and panties that had dried off a little already but still very noticeable that I had peed in them. I waited outside the stalls for Kagami to finish, and she soon finished the flushed her toilet as well. We met again and she sighed as the worst part was over now.

"I hope Kona-chan will understand… I don't think she has this kind of bad luck except for that one time in school a couple of weeks ago." I said to my sister, trying to keep optimistic as we exited the bathroom. It was lunch time, so it was time to meet Konata in the food court.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that… she'll understand more than you think Tsukasa." Kagami replied. I found what she said a bit odd and didn't quite understand what she meant by it.

"What do you mean, sis?"

"Oh, nothing…" She replied and giggled a bit.

"Hmm. If you say so. Let's get to the food court then." I shrugged it off and we made our way to go have lunch with Konata. I sure hope my sister was right about her being able to understand that both of us had an accident and didn't get to have any type of fun so far at ComiKet. Was there something that she wasn't telling me?


	5. Revenge of Kagami: Konata's Punishment

My eyes opened slowly to a bright light in the middle of the room, causing me to squint before I could fully adjust to their fluorescent beams. My eyesight still blurry from having just woken up, I couldn't make out the small figure standing next to my bed. I tried to pull my arms up to my face to rub my eyes but my attempts failed as an unknown force was holding them down.

"…ungh…? Wha…?" I wearily muttered as my eyesight and conscience slowly normalized. I momentarily forgot about the other figure in the room and looked over myself, wondering why I was unable to move. I quickly began panicking as I became aware of the source of my limited mobility; I was tied to the bed with ropes, one on each of my wrists and ankles. I flailed my limbs around as fast as could in a desperate attempt at freeing myself from captivity. Realizing that I was bested by the tightly knotted strength of the ropes I screamed out only for my voice to be muffled by a strip of thick cloth that was tied around my head and covering my mouth.

"No one can hear you, and you won't be able to get out of these ropes." A familiar voice exclaimed as I quickly looked up at the girl standing next to me. It was Kagamin, standing with a stern look on her face and dressed in a red cammy top, a short black skirt and heals. I stared at her, wondering if she was the one that put me in these ropes. Kagamin grinned and walked closer to where I was laying then leaned over my head, resting her hands upon her knees.

"Promise me you won't scream and I'll take the cloth off and explain why you're in this situation." She said in a demanding tone. I nervously nodded my head in agreement as my heart pounded inside my chest at what felt like 100 beats a second. Kagamin smiled and reached her hands behind my head and untied the cloth's knot. As I started to calm down, I noticed a tingling sensation in my lower abdomen that was telling me that I needed to pee as I always did when I woke up. It was manageable for now; however, I hoped I could get out of these ropes so I could go to the toilet after I found out what was going on. The cloth was removed from my head and I slowly opened my mouth, looking at Kagamin as she set the cloth on my bedside table.

"What's going on? Why am I tied up, Kagamin?" I nervously asked her as I continued to try and pull myself free. A determined look formed over her face as she spoke to me.

"You're being punished." She relentlessly said and my heart sank. I didn't know what I did to deserve this kind of treatment.

"…Punished? But, why? What did I do?!" I anxiously asked her. I stopped my failing attempts at pulling the ropes off as it wasn't helping my need to pee which has gotten a bit more urgent.

"I can't believe you don't know what you did…" She said looking at me with a hint of shock. I stayed silent, oblivious to what she was referring to.

"You're telling me that you don't remember causing the entire school to find out about what happened to me at ComiKet?" She sternly asked. I was about to say it wasn't my fault, Tsukasa told me she sent an e-mail to the wrong person when she wanted to thank me for the extra clothes I bought for them at ComiKet, but I was more curious about what she had in mind.

"Now everyone knows that I had an accident. Can you imagine how mortified I was at that time? Now I'm constantly going to be reminded of it every day because of your blabber mouth!" She was now more upset than before.

"What are you going to do, Kagamin?" I curiously asked, trying to get my mind off of my full bladder.

"Nuh uh uh. You are to refer to me as 'Mistress Kagami'. For the entire day, you shall be my little sex slave."

"Sex sla-"

She quickly looked up to me with an angry stare in her eyes.

"…Mistress Kagami… I didn't know that… you were…"

"What? Attracted to you? I've always had a crush on you since I can remember." She happily said to me as she leaned over my torso, her hands scaled my small breasts over my light blue pajama top. I felt my heart beat faster than before as shivers ran down my spine when she touched me. A quiet moan escaped my vocals through my parted lips.

"Mis... Mistress Kagami…" I quietly said. This really turned me on, but I didn't want her to realize, if she realizes that this isn't a punishment for me, she probably would stop. My urge to pee remained at a constant need, although I could manage it for now, I was still afraid that I might have an accident in front of Mistress Kagami, again.

"Just relax, slave" She said as she slowly started to unbutton my pajama top. I closed my eyes as the cool air hit my bare skin more and more after each button came unfastened and my top was opened, completely exposing my near-flat breasts. By now my need to pee had become more urgent than before and I was struggling to hold it all in without losing control. If only my legs were free I could shut them tight to subside my need, but there was no way of pulling my feet out from the tightly tied ropes.

"You never did blossom that much did you, slave?" Mistress Kagami said, referring to my barely developed chest.

"N... no... Mistress Kagami." I nervously replied as I felt my face blush red, my voice cracking from the pressure in my bladder.

"But I do have to admit…" She positioned herself so that she was now on the bed and straddling over me with her legs on either side of me.

"They are pretty cute, those little pink nipples. They look so delicious!" She seductively said as she leaned her head down to my bare chest and put her mouth around my left nipple. As she licked it with her slick tongue, a strong shiver climbed down my spine and I almost lost control of my bladder.

"Ahhhh…!" I cried out in ecstasy as I arched my back upwards. Mistress Kagami then began to suck on my nipple, causing an even stronger surge to go through my body. My bladder couldn't take this and I accidentally let a short spurt of pee escape from its tightly shut opening and soak into my panties. I panicked.

"No! ...st… stop! Mistress Kag… ami! I… I can't hold it!" I desperately cried out after feeling the warm sensation in my crotch. She didn't stop, but instead bit down onto my nipple, placed her hand on my right breast and squeezed. An intense wave of pleasure coursed through me and I couldn't help but allow my bladder's muscles to retract, allowing a long stream of urine to pour out of my vaginal walls. My panties and the crotch of my pajama bottoms were immediately soaked with pee that saturated the bed under my butt.

"MISTRESS KAGAMI, I'M GOING TO WET MYSELF!" I yelled out as I panicked more and pulled muscles back as hard as I could, only to just barely gain back control of my bursting bladder. The pressure was too great to hold it in completely and I leaked out short spurts every couple of seconds as Mistress Kagami finally stopped sucking and looked up to me. I stared into her eyes with a look of desperation and humiliation stemming from the fact that I was going to have an accident any second if she didn't let me up to use the bathroom.

"P… please. Mistress Kagami. I… I can't hold… it. I'm… going to lose it… any second." I pleaded with her. She leaned back from my naked chest, looked down at my crotch and quietly gasped at the wet area of my pajamas and the bed then lightly touched the area with her hand before looking back to me with a grin. Another spurt leaked out into my already soddened panties and dampened her fingers.

"Looks like you're already wetting yourself, slave. How about we speed up the process a bit?" She flirtatiously said as she leaned back down onto me, her face inching close to mine until we were nose to nose. I felt her breath permeate over my face as she pressed her lips to mine and kissed me before placing her hand back on my breast. I was in heaven. Even for a moment I forgot about my current predicament, it was my first kiss, it was with Kagami, and I was tied up with ropes, what could be better than this?

Mistress Kagami parted her lips and her tongue pushed my lips open, allowing it to slide into my mouth, and slowly dance with my own tongue. I proceeded to counter dance with hers and she let out a soft moan before placing her free hand upon my left knee. Her hand gradually ascended up my thigh to the top of my pajama bottoms and pushed its way down inside of them. It rested on the wet area between my legs over my tight opening and she rubbed her fingers over my wet panties, stimulating me through them. At that very moment, I let out a loud moan and parted from our kiss. Mistress Kagami looked into my eyes and smiled as she pulled aside my panties and pressed her fingers inside of me, eliciting a long torrent of pee to bust out and drip over her hand, but this time, there was no way I could hold back the flow anymore. My floodgates bursted open and all of my pee gushed out like a jet stream, completely drenching Mistress Kagami's hand and soaking my panties, pajamas and the bed underneath me.

"Oh my, slave. You weren't kidding when you told me how badly you needed to pee!" She exclaimed as I felt my face go bright red with disgrace, completely mortified about emptying my bladder in front of Mistress Kagami.

"I… I'm sorry… I just couldn't hold it anymore!" I busted out into tears as I continued to urinate over her hand and flood the bed, her fingers still inside of me. She leaned down and kissed me softly then gazed into my eyes as she wiped the tears away. I stopped crying and connected my gaze with hers, she had the sweetest smile I had ever seen. She waited for my flow to come to a complete stop before she pulled her fingers out of my vagina and licked them clean.

"Don't worry. I'll help you get cleaned up." She looked at me before pulling herself up and scooting back a little.

Mistress Kagami positioned herself so she was sitting on her legs between mine and placed both of her hands on the top of my pajamas then pulled them off of me slowly along with my white cotton panties. The clothes clung to my legs while they became inside-out and scrunched up just above my knees. The cool air felt like ice hitting my bare wet opening and the inside of my thighs. I looked up at her. Her purple hair flowed behind her shoulders except for a thin lock that sat over her left shoulder in front of her chest. She was so beautiful that I couldn't avert my eyes away from her slender body and didn't even realize what she was going to do as she leaned down, placed her face in between my legs and kissed my vagina as if they were lips. I gasped and twitched as her warm lips sent waves of pleasure all through my body. Soon after that, her lips were joined by her tongue and they both danced in harmony using my vagina as a dance floor, immediately filling me with a blissful felicity like I've never felt before in my eighteen-year-old life. I couldn't control my vocals as I let a powerful moan of satisfaction launch from my mouth, the sound permeating the room.

"Oooh... Mistress Kagami. Don't stop..." Was the only words I could bare to part from my mouth as I lay on the bed in a state of euphoric rapture, unable to hold back soft moans from escaping. My eyes shut and I curled my toes when her tongue entered inside of my vagina and licked the inside walls of its chamber as she clamped down on the top of my thighs with her hands, her thumbs pressing on the skin around my opening. I let out a louder sound of sexual satisfaction as her tongue made it's way to my clitoris and wrapped itself around, pulling at it. I made fists with my hands, pulling at the bed posts with a strength that I never knew I had. In just a short time as Mistress Kagami was going down on me, I felt another urge to pee but I was in such heavenly pleasure that I didn't bother trying to hold it in but released it into her mouth in a steady stream. As I relieved my bladder, I reached my sexual climax and the new liquid mixed with the urine, flowing together.

"Mmm..." was all she said as she kept her mouth over my vagina, letting the two liquids pour into her mouth as if she was drinking from a water fountain.

"Oh shi-... I couldn't hold it, Mistress Kagami!" I cried out, gasping for breath as I opened my eyes to see her drinking as much of my pee as she could, the rest dripping off of her face and soaking the bed below. After my flood came to a dripping halt, she pulled back a bit and swallowed the mix before licking her lips. She looked at me again and gave me a smile of satisfaction before she lifted herself up and scooted herself up to me.

"Now, it's your turn to drink from my fountain, slave." She seductively said, lifting up her skirt and exposing her entire bare pantieless mid-section to me. Her opening glistened from her womanly juices as I watched her straddle her legs over my face, her vagina hovering inches above my mouth. I leaned my head forward and she put two pillows behind it for support so I was now right up against her slit. My tongue exited it's home and pressed inside of Mistress Kagami, licking the walls of her sweet tasting chamber.

"Ooh slave, keep going. That feels so good!" She moaned out in pleasure. I did what she said and closed my mouth over the opening and sucked on it softly as she let out another, more expressive moan from her vocals. Soon after, I felt her muscles inside her vagina relax and release a long torrent of pee into my mouth. The golden liquid filled me with a delightful taste as I swallowed it in full. She stemmed her flow just long enough for me to look up at her face as I licked my lips with satisfaction.

"Your pee tastes so good, Mistress Kagami. I need more!" I begged to her. I no longer cared if she knew I was enjoying this, if she dare to stop for something so silly like that, I personally will make her my slave.

"It's all yours, slave." She reassured me as she relaxed her muscles again and her pee continued to flow into my yearning mouth. I closed my mouth over her vagina after swallowing what I had and continued to suck on her as the pee filled my mouth again.

"Mmmm, that's right, slave. Drink all of it." She moaned out. I consumed every last bit of her urine, going down on her as it filled my mouth each time until her bladder was completely drained. I backed away and laid back on the pillows and she leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I want you to make me cum, slave." She said, her soft sweet voice played through my head like a beautiful song. Mistress Kagami put her hands on the rope tied to my right wrist and loosened the knot, freeing it from captivity then did the same to my other wrists and ankles.

"Yes, Mistress Kagami." I eagerly replied as I embraced her with my arms and turned her over so she was lying on her back before I bent down to her face and pressed my lips against hers, immediately entering her mouth with my tongue and forced her tongue into dance, prompting her to comply with it's orders and complete the kiss. I then slid my right hand up her smooth leg all the way to her still wet vagina and thrusted two of my fingers inside. Vigorously I began pushing my fingers in and out of her wet pussy.

"Ohhh god, don't stop, don't stop, slave!" She cried out in ecstasy as she pulled away from the kiss. I quickened my fingers pace as she continued let moans of pleasure bellow from her vocals. I soon located Mistress Kagami's clitoris and violently rubbed it with my middle finger, my index finger rubbed the inner walls of her chamber.

"That's it... keep going, slave. I... I'm going to cum...!" She yelled out, obviously about to orgasm. I pulled softly at her clit, stimulating the sensitive organ until she screamed out again followed by a warm thick liquid exiting from her vagina that poured over my fingers and onto my hand. My exhausted Mistress relaxed all of her muscles and laid back against the bed as she climaxed over my hand, gasping for breath. I smiled at her, consumed with joy that I brought her to orgasm

"Oh, Mistress Kagami. I'm so happy." I said to her, gazing into her eyes. She looked back into mine and at that moment, I know we both came to the same realization.

"I... I love you, slave... Konata." She said in a sincere tone of voice.

"I love you too... Mistress Kagami." I replied with the same amount of earnest passion that I felt from her. We kissed again and I laid down on her chest, resting next to her soft supple breasts and placed my right hand, still wet with her juices, upon her right breast. The dampness from my hand soaked into her cammy top as I laid there, thinking about what just happened and how our lives were now changed for the better. I couldn't be more happy that we came together like this, I've to thank Tsukasa somehow. I looked up to Mistress Kagami and she was fast asleep. After pulling my wet clothes back up, I embraced her with my right arm and soon joined her in slumber; we slept though the night together. As one.


End file.
